The present invention relates to a clip device with a support member, and more particularly to a clip device including a support member capable of supporting a mobile telephone or a pager at a position 45 degrees inclined to a plane surface on which the telephone or pager is placed so as to achieve better signal receiving ability and appearance.
A current mobile telephone, pager or active communicator is equipped with a clip member on the back face for fastening the device on the waist or belt of a user and facilitating the carriage of the device. However, when placed on a plane surface such as a table face, because the clip member projects outward from the device, the device is often placed on the surface with the front face (signal-receiving and transmitting portion) of the device faced downward while with the clip member faced upward. When placed in such manner, the device is not visually ideal and the receiving ability of the device is adversely affected. This is because that the antenna of the above active communicator is fixedly disposed on the top thereof for best reception and when horizontally placed on the table face, the receiving antenna is not positioned on the highest level so that the receiving ability of the communicator is adversely affected.